There are a number of different situations where it is desirable to fold paper, or like flexible sheets. Oftentimes the paper sheets, which may be, or form part of, business forms, are desirably formed into booklets. It is desirable to make the booklets utilizing equipment that is as simple, trouble free, and inexpensive--yet effective--as possible. According to the present invention an apparatus is provided that meets these criteria. According to the present invention a simple yet effective folding apparatus is provided, which may be utilized alone or in association with a section for accumulating folded sheets to form booklets. The accumulating section is also simple, having a minimum number of parts, and cooperating fully and being integrated with each other.
According to one aspect of the present invention apparatus for folding flexible, sheets is provided comprising the following components: A first pulley having a circumferential periphery having a convex substantially V-shape. A second pulley having a circumferential periphery having a concave substantially V-shape. The pulleys rotatable about spaced parallel axes and positioned with respect to each other so that a portion of the first pulley convex periphery is aligned with and overlaps the second pulley concave periphery. And, a conveyor belt disposed between the first and second pulleys for driving a flexible sheet between the pulleys to effect folding thereof. [The term "pulley" is used in the specification and claims because the devices simulate and at least in some ways act like pulleys. However it is to be understood that this term also encompasses grooved or sectioned or rimmed rollers, cylinders, truncated cones, drums, and the like.]
The folding apparatus also preferably comprises a stationary substantially V-shaped bar mounting the first pulley and providing substantially a continuation of the convex substantially V-shaped portion of the first pulley. The first pulley typically further comprises a groove in the circumferential periphery thereof, and the conveyor belt (which preferably is substantially circular in cross-section) is disposed in the groove.
The second pulley is preferably mounted together with fourth and sixth pulleys in a movable bar, while the first pulley is mounted together with third and fifth pulleys in the stationary substantially V-shaped bar. The second, fourth and sixth pulleys all have substantially the same configuration except that the depth or the length of the concave substantially V-shaped configuration thereof increases from the inlet to the folding apparatus to an outlet. The bar mounting the second, fourth, and sixth pulleys is preferably pivoted for movement about a horizontal axis adjacent its inlet end. The weight of the bar and second, fourth, and sixth pulleys biases those pulleys toward the first, third, and fifth pulleys, and effects folding of the sheets as the sheets are conveyed through the pulleys by the conveyor belt. The folding apparatus may be fed by any suitable paper feeding means, typically a forms cutter. The slitter of the cutter may be modified to act as a scoring device to score the sheets just before they are cut off, so as to facilitate the folding action of the folder.
According to another aspect of the present invention folding apparatus is provided comprising the following components: A movable bar having a plurality of first pulleys mounted thereto for rotation about substantially parallel horizontal axes, the movable bar having a first end and a second end. A substantially horizontal stationary element having a plurality of second pulleys mounted thereto for rotation about substantially parallel horizontal axes, parallel to the axes of the first pulleys, and for cooperating with the first pulleys. A pivot for mounting the movable bar for pivotal movement about a substantially horizontal axis parallel to the axes of the pulleys, adjacent the first end of the bar so that the weight of the bar and he first pulleys biases the first pulleys toward operative association with the second pulleys. And, means for feeding sheets to be folded into operative association with the pulleys adjacent the first end of the bar. The details of the pulleys and the bars mounting them preferably are as described above, with a conveyor belt conveying the sheets between the pulley sets to effect folding.
Also downstream of the folder is an accumulating section, the accumulating section preferably comprising a downwardly sloping (e.g. at about 60.degree.) bar having a convex substantially V-shape. A guide is disposed above the downwardly sloping bar, the guide preferably comprising a concave substantially V-shaped plate having a first end closest to the folding apparatus and a second end most remote from the folding apparatus, the first end being spaced further from the downwardly sloping bar than the second end. An automatically movable stop is provided adjacent the second end of the guide for cooperation with the downwardly sloping bar to either accumulate or release folded sheets in a configuration simulating a booklet. When released the sheets are typically fed to a conventional binder where they are stitched and cut again along the non-stitched sides thereof.
According to another aspect of the present invention apparatus for handling cut sheets to form booklets is provided. The apparatus comprises this following components: A folding assembly for folding the paper sheets, having a feed end and a discharge end. An accumulating section adjacent the discharge end of the folding section, the accumulating section for accumulating folded sheets in a configuration simulating a booklet. And, an automatically operated stop mounted in association with the accumulating section for selectively precluding release of, or releasing, a plurality of folded sheets in a configuration simulating a booklet from the accumulator section. The accumulating section preferably is as described above.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective apparatus for folding flexible sheets, and preferably for accumulating the folded sheets in configurations simulating booklets. This and other objects will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.